Deseo
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo encuentra el tesoro y está dispuesto a cumplir su papel como ladró e intentar robar algo para que Thorin se sienta orgulloso de él, pero es descubierto por Smaug... Sólo que este dragón no tiene intenciones de matarlo, como él había pensado, sino que tiene unos planes muy diferentes para él, los mismos que ocasionan que Thorin se sienta celoso. Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug. Threesome.


_**Fanfic request:**_

_"Hola! Cojes request? Podrias hacer un trio SmaugxBilboxThorin o SmaugxBilboxThranduil. Me encantaria leer un trio escrito por ti! Escribes genial! Gracias y animos !"_

_Espero que te guste. ;D_

**Deseo**

Bilbo sentía que su pequeño corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho. Todavía estaba un poco desconcertado y molesto con los enanos por haberlo enviado a él hasta el lugar donde (esperaba) todavía dormía el dragón. Por lo menos tenía el anillo atado al cuello con una cadena, lo que lo hacía sentir mucho más seguro, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si aquel era el momento adecuado para ponérselo… Después de todo, ya había logrado llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el oro y las joyas y no había rastro de Smaug.

El hobbit no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y sentirse un poco angustiado al ver la cantidad de monedas de oro que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Era cierto que él era el ladrón de la Compañía, pero aquellos enanos debían de estar locos si pensaban que un pequeño hobbit de la Comarca como él podía cargar si quiera con un saco de monedas… ¿Acaso Thorin no tenía un mejor plan que enviarlo a él a arriesgar su vida? Bilbo estaba aterrado y molesto, pero no sólo con los enanos o Thorin, sino con él mismo. Y todo era porque sabía que era incapaz de odiar a Thorin y que hacía todo aquello para ganarse algo de su agradecimiento y confianza. Porque se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia él, a pesar de que sabía que jamás sería correspondido.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la misión que tenía, no podía perder tiempo; la quietud y silencio de Smaug lo ponían cada vez más nervioso. Con mucho cuidado, siguió avanzando y sus ojos se fijaron en una brillante copa de oro, sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus dedos, pensando que sería suficiente para demostrarle a Thorin que él no era un inútil… Además tal vez podría regresar al día siguiente y llevarse alguna otra cosa.

-Así que… un pequeño ladrón se ha atrevido a entrar a mis dominios.

Bilbo soltó la copa inmediatamente y se giró para enfrentarse al dragón, sólo que el dragón que vieron sus ojos no era exactamente lo que él esperaba ver. Smaug tenía unas alas impresionantes de un color rojo oscuro, además también tenía una larga cola, cuyas escamas brillaban casi tanto como el oro que se encontraba a sus pies y tenía unos cuernos que emergían de su cabeza… Pero eso era todo lo que lo asemejaba con un dragón (por lo menos con los dragones que conocía Bilbo de sus libros de aventuras) porque el resto de su cuerpo era mucho más parecido al de un humano. Era alto, tenía un cabello oscuro ondulado (que Bilbo, por un instante, tuvo tentación de acariciar) y unos ojos verdes que eran difíciles de ignorar; eran tan profundos que el hobbit sintió que se perdía en ellos. Y estaba completamente desnudo.

Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente y trató de concentrarse en su rostro. De pronto, se acordó que aquel ser podría matarlo en cualquier momento (y que probablemente ya estuviera planeando hacerlo) así que decidió usar el anillo. Con unos dedos bastante temblorosos se quitó la cadena, mientras escuchaba que el dragón se acercaba lentamente a él. Sin embargo, parecía que el mismo anillo estaba en su contra, porque parecía que se había vuelto más chico para que él no pudiera colocárselo en el dedo, intentó de nuevo, pero, al sentir un aliento cálido en el cuello lo dejó caer… Y Smaug fue quien lo atrapó, sosteniendo la fina cadena en sus dedos.

El pánico que se apoderó del hobbit en ese momento era indescriptible; sabía que iba a morir.

-Esto parece muy importante para ti… ¿Por qué? -Cuestionó, observando el objeto brillante durante unos segundos.

El hobbit tragó saliva y rogó para que no se lo pusiera en el dedo. Y, al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque el dragón se lo colocó con la cadena, alrededor del cuello.

Aunque eso también significaba un gran problema para él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeño ladrón? -Dijo Smaug. Lo curioso era que aquel dragón no parecía molesto, sino divertido. Pero eso no le garantizaba a Bilbo que estuviera a salvo, probablemente en aquellos momentos estaba pensando en cómo iba a matarlo…

Smaug lo observó de pies a cabeza y Bilbo se sintió extraño, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella mirada tan intensa. Al dragón se le oscurecieron los ojos repentinamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios. El hobbit retrocedió lo más que pudo, pero su cuerpo chocó con una roca, la cual le impidió moverse. Por lo menos ahora sabía que el dragón tenía intenciones de comérselo, lo cual no era nada tranquilizador.

-Eres valiente, al atreverte venir hasta aquí -dijo Smaug acercándose más-. Estoy intrigado, nunca había visto a una criatura como tú… Evidentemente no eres un enano, aunque no tienes la estatura suficiente como para ser un elfo o un hombre… ¿Qué eres?

Smaug se había acercado tanto que Bilbo ahora podía sentir el cuerpo del dragón contra el suyo; su corazón latió más rápido, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que fuera sólo temor lo que lo hizo reaccionar de aquella manera.

El dragón enterró la cabeza en el cuello del hobbit; Bilbo se estremeció al sentir su lengua acariciar la piel de su cuello lentamente.

-Tu aroma es único y tu sabor es delicioso… -soltó Smaug- Vamos, dime qué eres.

-Soy un hobbit -respondió Bilbo con la voz trémula. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida, pero intuía que era muy poco.

Smaug le sonrió. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, una emoción salvaje que Bilbo no pudo identificar en ese momento.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre... pequeño hobbit? -Smaug comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su rostro.

-Bilbo.

-Bilbo… has logrado despertar mucha curiosidad en mí -le dijo el dragón-, tanta que no quise matarte en cuanto te vi entrar a este lugar, sino que me escondí y te observé por mucho tiempo… entre las sombras, hasta que no lo soporté más y quise que me vieras. Además tú habías intentado robarme…

El hobbit se estremeció, sabiendo que se acercaba su final.

-¿Entonces vas a devorarme?

Algo brilló en los ojos de Smaug, mientras le pasaba un dedo por los labios al hobbit.

-Sí, eso deseo, pero no de la forma que tú crees, mi pequeño hobbit -soltó el dragón con una voz enronquecida-. Verás… tú has despertado en mi un hambre diferente, un hambre que no había sentido en siglos.

Smaug se apretó más contra él y Bilbo sintió el contacto de algo más contra su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta que aquel dragón estaba excitado… El hobbit se ruborizó y por fin se dio cuenta que la emoción que brillaba en la mirada de Smaug (la que no había podido identificar) era una profunda lujuria.

-¿Quieres tu anillo de vuelta?

Bilbo asintió, sintiéndose extraño, como si una parte de él correspondiera al ardiente deseo que veía en los ojos del dragón.

-Entonces déjame estar dentro de ti…

El hobbit soltó un gemido, pero fue silenciado por los desesperados labios de Smaug. Lo más extraño era que Bilbo se sintió corresponder a ese beso. Los dedos del dragón comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa rápidamente.

Entonces Bilbo pensó en Thorin.

-Smaug, no estoy seguro de esto -jadeó el hobbit, pues el dragón ya se había deshecho de su camisa y ahora lamía lentamente uno de sus pezones. Le costaba mucho reprimir los gemidos de placer que luchaban por escapar de sus labios, pero tenía que concentrarse.

El dragón gruñó en protesta. No parecía tener ganas de detenerse.

-He estado mucho tiempo solo… No me niegues esto, Bilbo; tengo tantas ganas de sentir algo de calidez, de sentir tu calidez rodeándome. Por favor, por favor.

El hobbit trató de no parecer sorprendido, pero lo cierto era que Smaug podría obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera y verlo suplicar era lo más extraño del mundo.

El dragón lo besó nuevamente e intentó acceder al interior de su boca con la lengua, tratando de hacerlo rendirse… Y cuando Bilbo le permitió entrar, Smaug lo sintió como un triunfo y soltó un gemido de placer. Lo siguiente que el hobbit supo fue que estaba recostado sobre una gran cantidad de monedas y joyas y que su pantalón había desaparecido.

Smaug se colocó encima de él y lo besó nuevamente en los labios. Sus dedos exploraron su cuerpo hasta que uno de ellos encontró su entrada. Bilbo soltó un gemido y se aferró al dragón cuando sintió que ese dedo se introducía profundamente en él y comenzaba a estimularlo. Las alas del dragón parecían haberse contraído sobre ellos, como si pudieran envolverlos a los dos. Bilbo abrió más las piernas y el dragón aprovechó para meter otro de sus dedos; los ojos del hobbit se abrieron ampliamente y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que morder el labio inferior de Smaug con pasión.

-Eres tan cálido, Bilbo -jadeó el dragón-, no puedo esperar para estar completamente dentro de ti. Necesito absorber algo de esa atrayente calidez… creo que te necesito ya. No puedo… no puedo esperar más.

Smaug sacó los dedos y, con una poderosa embestida, entró en él por completo. Bilbo se arqueó y rodeó la cintura del dragón con sus piernas. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que un hilillo brotó de él y comenzó a descender por su barbilla. Pero Smaug, quien sin explicarse por qué deseaba encontrar la manera de sentirse más unido a ese pequeño hobbit, no quiso desperdiciar aquel precioso líquido y lo lamió suavemente, casi con ternura. El dragón tomó a Bilbo de la cadera y lo obligó a levantarse un poco más, para poder profundizar sus embestidas.

-Bilbo -soltó Smaug en un gemido, cerrando los ojos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los empujes. Había pensado que con una vez bastaría para saciar su deseo y continuar con su vida solitaria, sin tener que ceder a sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, pero mientras seguía empujando dentro de Bilbo y lo escuchaba gemir y gritar con placer, no podía evitar pensar en la inevitable verdad: que no tendría suficiente de ese pequeño y delicioso hobbit. Él se convertiría en el mejor y más preciado de sus tesoros.

-¡Smaug! -Lo escuchó exclamar con placer y al sentir que se arqueaba, eso sólo provocó que aumentara su deseo, así que aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas. Smaug sintió que algo cálido lo recorría por completo y supo que se acercaba al clímax. Volvió a besar los labios de _su _hobbit.

Porque ahora le pertenecía completamente.

Escuchó los jadeos de Bilbo y, al ver su expresión, supo que él también se acercaba al final. Una de sus manos llegó hasta su erección y comenzó a estimularla. Sintió a Bilbo retorcerse de placer. Entonces el hobbit gritó cuando sintió la explosión final de placer y eso fue demasiado para Smaug, con una última embestida experimentó un poderoso orgasmo. Y, después, una vez que su respiración se normalizó, salió de Bilbo y se acostó a su lado, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus poderosos brazos.

Se dedicó a lamer y besar las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por el cuello de Bilbo. Sintió el cuerpo de su hobbit relajarse poco a poco.

Bilbo se giró hacia el dragón y notó que la mirada de éste no se apartaba de él. Por alguna razón, esto lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran.

-Smaug… mi anillo.

Bilbo no entendió por qué de pronto el dragón parecía un poco molesto, sin embargo, casi a regañadientes le entregó la cadena y se la puso al cuello. El hobbit, pensando que ya era momento de buscar a los demás, decidió buscar su ropa, pero cuando intentó moverse, los brazos de Smaug lo acercaron aún más a su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó el dragón, con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito… tú me prometiste…

-Que te devolvería el anillo, pero no dije nada sobre dejarte ir.

El hobbit se estremeció, de pronto temeroso de su destino. Quería volver a ver a Thorin.

-¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿No disfrutaste de mi compañía? Hace unos momentos parecía que sentías verdadero placer…

Smaug lo besó en el cuello y pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del hobbit, acariciándolo lentamente. Bilbo se ruborizó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Sí, sí lo disfruté, pero… tengo que irme… tengo que ver a…

Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que esas eran las palabras incorrectas en ese momento. El dragón parecía cada vez más molesto.

-¿A quién tienes que ver? ¿Con quién viniste?

Esta vez fue Bilbo quien acercó más su cuerpo al dragón. No pensaba que pudiera funcionar, pero trató de distraerlo; sus labios se unieron a los de él y comenzaron a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Con nadie; me quedaré, lo prometo -dijo sobre sus labios. Smaug frunció el ceño, pero jamás dejó de corresponderle, parecía tener una lucha interna…

-No… trates… de… engañarme -aunque el dragón parecía reacio a creerle, finalmente su deseo por estar con él lo hizo rendirse y se concentró únicamente en besarlo.

Después de un momento, Smaug se relajó lo suficiente como para dormirse, pero sus brazos no parecían dispuestos a dejarlo. Bilbo trató de pensar en una manera de liberarse; tenía que ver a Thorin aunque fuera por un momento.

Tardó varios minutos, pero logró zafarse de los brazos del dragón y levantarse sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo encontrar fue su camisa; no tenía idea de dónde habían quedado sus pantalones y no quería tardarse mucho tiempo ahí, por temor a que Smaug se despertara. Así que sólo se puso la camisa, aunque no le cubría mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Se alejó lentamente, asegurándose de seguir el camino correcto, estaba seguro que el lugar por el que había entrado estaba cerca. Entonces escuchó una voz profunda, llamándolo.

-¿Bilbo?

-¡Thorin!

El rey de los enanos se acercó a él, parecía preocupado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que…

Entonces se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que Bilbo sólo llevaba una camisa puesta. El hobbit se ruborizó al sentir los ojos azules de Thorin sobre todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue… por qué… estás bien? -Thorin hizo todas esas preguntas en un tono extraño, de pronto parecía nervioso. A Bilbo le pareció que sus mejillas habían adquirido un color diferente.

-Sí, después te explico, tenemos que salir de aquí -le dijo el hobbit, aunque jamás pensaba contarle lo que había ocurrido con Smaug.

Pero Thorin parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado, porque durante unos segundos se quedó de pie frente a él, observándolo. Bilbo comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-Tenemos que…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el enano dio dos pasos hacia él y lo besó con fuerza en los labios.

Bilbo soltó un gemido de placer y rodeó el cuello del rey con sus brazos. Había esperado por ese momento durante tanto tiempo… y, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba, ahora una parte de él se sentía culpable… ¿Por qué?

Cuando Thorin lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, un terrible rugido se escuchó en todo el lugar. Entonces Bilbo se acordó de Smaug y se apartó de Thorin lo más rápido que pudo.

Smaug se colocó entre ellos en ese momento y extendió sus alas, como si deseara ocultar a Bilbo de la vista del enano. Estaba realmente furioso, le mostró a Thorin una hilera de dientes más afilados de lo normal.

Bilbo se las arregló para ver a Thorin y se dio cuenta que él había sacado su espada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él -rugió Smaug.

El hobbit sabía que lucharían en cualquier momento y sabía, también, que aquella pelea sólo podría terminar con la muerte de alguno de los dos. Y lo cierto era que no quería verlos morir. A ninguno.

-¡Thorin! ¡Smaug! ¡No!

Logró colocarse en medio de los dos, aunque mucho más cerca del dragón.

-Quítate, Bilbo, quiero matarlo… -rugió Smaug.

Pero el hobbit tomó el rostro del dragón entre sus manos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, era corto, así que tuvo que estirar más la mano para enterrar los dedos en él.

-Por favor, Smaug, no lo hagas -Bilbo pesaba que probablemente aquello no serviría de nada y que el dragón también lo mataría a él, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No puedo perdonarle la vida… Bilbo… -pero el dragón parecía dudar, le costaba ignorar una petición del hobbit. Entonces él, al ver su confusión, le dio un beso en el cuello, Smaug se estremeció- De acuerdo, lo que tú desees…

Sólo en ese momento Bilbo se dio cuenta de la gran influencia que ejercía sobre el dragón. Sin embargo, era a un algo precio, ya que cuando se giró se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Thorin. Parecía muy molesto y algo dolido.

-¿Qué hiciste, mediano? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera, uniéndote al enemigo?

-Lo siento, Thorin.

Pero el rey estaba consumido por un sentimiento nuevo; más tarde Bilbo se dio cuenta que eran celos.

-No puedo… ¿Por qué? Yo te…

Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el dragón.

-Yo podría darte Arkenstone de vuelta, Thorin Oakenshield, y muchas cosas más…

Por fin, la mirada azul del rey pasó del hobbit al dragón, parecía sorprendido y sumamente interesado.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar a Bilbo conmigo.

Y el hobbit pensó que Thorin lo abandonaría, que no pensaría dos veces en rechazar una oferta tan generosa, ya que también con ello se evitaría arriesgar al resto de su Compañía. Bilbo estaba seguro que Thorin lo dejaría, ya que sólo era un traidor.

Pero se equivocaba.

-¡No! -Exclamó, furioso- Bilbo regresará conmigo, porque es lo que él desea.

Smaug sonrió.

-Te equivocas.

Entonces Thorin, desesperado, tomó al hobbit entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

-No es cierto… Tú quieres regresar conmigo, ¿verdad? -Decía entre besos- Porque tú me quieres… siempre lo has hecho. Tú no sientes nada por él…

Bilbo sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho y aunque Thorin tenía razón en decir que lo quería, tampoco podía decirle que era indiferente a Smaug, porque sería mentirle…

Entonces Thorin le arrancó la camisa y la tiró al suelo y comenzó a acariciarlo; lo tenía abrazado por atrás, así que Bilbo podía sentir la erección del rey presionando contra su espalda. Gimió, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por Smaug, quien había acortado la distancia entre ellos y lo había besado en los labios.

-Quédate Bilbo, por favor -suplicó el dragón, mientras sus labios descendían y comenzaban a besar su cuello. Thorin debió quitarse la ropa en ese momento, porque muy pronto sintió su piel desnuda contra su espalda. El rey comenzó a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Deténganse, tenemos que esperar… -jadeó el hobbit, pero ninguno de los dos parecía hacerle caso.

Thorin colocó su abrigo sobre el suelo y puso a Bilbo sobre él, de lado. Smaug se recostó frente a él y el rey, atrás.

Bilbo se estremeció cuando sintió que los dedos de Thorin lo penetraban, mientras Smaug lo exploraba con la lengua hasta llegar a su erección. El hobbit soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió que Smaug lo tomaba con la boca y Thorin comenzaba a estimularlo con los dedos. Bilbo acarició el cabello del dragón, animándolo a continuar, pero ese gesto hizo sentir un poco celoso a Thorin y obligó al hobbit que girara la cabeza para besarlo, mientras él retiraba sus dedos y los reemplazaba por su miembro. Bilbo se aferró al cabello de Smaug con fuerza, mientras sentía que las embestidas de Thorin se hacían más rápidas.

El dragón se separó de él y dijo su nombre en repetidas ocasiones mientras se giraba de modo que su erección quedara cerca de la boca de Bilbo. Smaug volvió a meter el miembro del hobbit en su boca y Bilbo, quien entendió el mensaje, se inclinó para hacer lo mismo con el dragón.

Smaug hizo un sonido que no logró escucharse con claridad, ya que seguía chupando con fuerza la erección de Bilbo y comenzó a empujar dentro de la boca del hobbit.

Thorin soltó un gemido y el hobbit sintió que el rey se aferraba a sus caderas con fuerza para aumentar su ritmo. Bilbo se estremeció cuando sintió que el orgasmo lo llenaba, Smaug se excitó aún más y se movió con más fuerza dentro de su boca, entonces Thorin gritó y embistió por última vez dentro de Bilbo.

Finalmente, con un rugido que pareció emerger desde de lo más profundo de su pecho, Smaug llegó al orgasmo.

Todo lo que se escuchó durante unos minutos fueron sus respiraciones agitadas. El dragón se giró nuevamente y se acostó junto a Bilbo, acercando su rostro al de él. Los brazos de Thorin lo rodearon y el rey descansó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Era de noche, por lo que Smaug y Thorin no tardaron en cerrar los ojos, pero Bilbo se quedó despierto pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Era evidente que el enano y el dragón se encontraban en una especie de tregua en esos momentos, pero el hobbit sabía que todo cambiaría en la mañana y que tendría que elegir…

Porque no podía quedarse con los dos.


End file.
